


Super SMPRonpa 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Super_SMPRonpa2_ElectricBoogaloo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Other, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_SMPRonpa2_ElectricBoogaloo/pseuds/Super_SMPRonpa2_ElectricBoogaloo
Summary: A spiritual successor/homage to SMPRonpa: Survival of the Fittest.New game, new rules, you know the drill! 22 participants, the biggest game yet! Some old faces, some brand new! Will they all make it out alive, or will they succumb to the vicious tang of despair??
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Super SMPRonpa 2: Electric Boogaloo

“Fuck!” Ted woke with a start, head shooting off the desk he’d apparently fallen asleep on. Wait, a desk? Why the fuck is he sleeping on a desk? His throat was dry and his lips were chapped. He was thirsty...not for water, but for milk. Ted looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of empty desks and a chalkboard with… a drawing of Britney Spears? A creeping sense of dread slid up Ted’s spine, as if someone was… _watching him. _  
  
Slowly, he turned around to find another kid just standing there, staring at him with cold, dead eyes, clutching a frog. Ted jumped out of the desk seat, hitting the corner of the desk and gracefully falling on his ass onto the shitty tile floor. The kid, with his free hand, offered it to Ted, still blankly staring at him. The frog croaked, and Ted shakily took his hand. With a tug, Ted was off the floor, brushing himself off of the floor grime. The kid, without uttering a word, walked toward the door and headed out, and Ted decided to follow him, having nothing to lose. 

Ted and the kid walked down a hallway, dimly lit despite the fact they were seemingly in a school building. The silence between the two was stifling, and Ted couldn’t help but side-eyed his companion, who was now petting the frog with his thumb and humming _Toxic_ under his breath. Minutes ticked by, and the silence became too much to bear. “Who the fuck are you?” Ted asked, turning to his strange little companion, and without missing a beat, the boy replied “I’m you,” and continued walking, still petting the frog. Ted stood still for a moment, dumbfounded at the boy’s answer. However, having no other options, he continued with him, back to the discomforting silence.

Turning a corner, the pair spotted another kid, wearing an atrocious tri-color jacket studying something on a corkboard bolted to the wall. Upon closer inspection, the boy was examining a map of the school and an attendance list. Eyeballing it, Ted could see it was a pretty dense list of names, even spotting his own. The kid gave a side glance, then jumped in slight surprise, as if he hadn’t really registered them there at first. “Oh, uh, hi. Are you guys lost too?” he asked, gesturing to the map. “I mean, I guess, since we don’t even know where to go,” Ted said with a shrug. 

“Well, I woke up in a classroom that just said “See ya in the gym!”, so I figure that’s the place to be.” Tri-color adjusted his glasses, lenses glittering in the low light, turning back toward the map. “Really? All I had was a picture of Britney Spears and him,” Ted said, gesturing toward his companion, who was now holding two frogs and softly whispering “Make sex.” while squishing their faces together. 

Tri-color stared at Frog Boy, then to Ted, back to Frog Boy, then finally stopping on Ted with a look of both disbelief and astonishment on his face. “Yeah, I know. He didn’t even tell me his name. I asked him and he just said ‘I’m you,’ and kept fucking walking, like that was a legitimate fucking answer,” Ted said, trying to hide the mild fear in his tone. He didn’t even know Frog Boy’s name and he was already slightly terrified of him. “That’s… bizarre,” Tri-color muttered, eyes now transfixed on Frog Boy and his slimy little friends. They watched him in silence for a few minutes, as the frogs were gently squished together and told to make sex over and over again. 

Suddenly, Tri-color, stuck out a hand. “I’m Carson, by the way. Who’re you, dude?” Ted took it, and found that Carson had a pretty strong handshake. “Ted Nivision. Nice to meet ya.” They shook hands, the way men do, and dropped it, lest it get awkward. 

Carson turned to Frog Boy, who was still squishing the frogs. “Hey, uh, you got a name, dude?” He asked, looking somewhat concerned and terrified of the boy. He looked up from the frogs with the same cold dead stare that greeted Ted in the classroom. “Your mom,” Frog Boy said, deadpan and completely serious, staring into the depths of Carson’s soul, as if passing judgement. Carson stared for a moment, then busted out laughing, causing Ted to jump. “That’s so fucking good, dude!” he cried, cackling like he’d heard a groundbreaking new joke and not just some shitty punchline that’d been passed through the generations. Ted stared at the scene before him, dying inside.

Frog Boy gave a glance to the map, then tore it off the corkboard and began to follow it, leaving Ted mildly exasperated and Carson still chuckling. Carson recovered and began to follow Frog Boy, mumbling “Your mom, your mom!” to himself over and over again, leaving Ted behind to process what the fuck just happened. Ted sighed in contempt and began to follow them, as Frog Boy seemed to make a beeline for the gym, barely looking at the map, and Carson jogged ahead to catch up, a goofy half-smile still on his face. 

This was going to be a long day. 


End file.
